Day of the Daleks
'Disc One - Day of the Daleks: Original TV Version' 'Commentary' Commentary by Anna Barry (Anat), Jimmy Winston (Shura), Barry Letts (producer), Terrance Dicks (script editor), Mike Catherwood (vision mixer) 'Blasting the Past' Cast and crew look back on the making of this story. With actors Katy Manning, Jimmy Winston and, Anna Barry, producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, monster maker John Friedlander, Dalek operator Ricky Newby, Dalek voice artiste Nicholas Briggs, classic series writer Ben Aaronovitch, new series writer Paul Cornell and Doctor Who Magazine writer Dave Owen. (30'31" | 16:9 | 2011) 'A View from the Gallery' Producer Barry Letts and vision mixer Mike Catherwood talk about the art of vision mixing on a multi-camera studio show like Doctor Who. (19'59" | 16:9 | 2011) 'Nationwide' A report from a school on the day they took delivery of a Dalek, first prize in a Radio Times competition. (3'23" | 4:3 | TBC) 'Blue Peter' Presenter Peter Purves remembers his time as a companion and is joined in the studio by a trio of Daleks. (4'45" | 4:3 | TBC) 'Radio Times Billings' Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by TBC providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Photo Gallery' A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (5'32" | 4:3 | 2011) 'Coming Soon' A preview of Colony in Space. The trailer for this story is available on The Sun Makers. 'Disc Two - Day of the Daleks: Special Edition' A new version of the story, exclusive to this DVD, with specially shot sequences, brand-new effects and new Dalek voices. 'The Making of Day of the Daleks - Special Edition' Producer Steve Broster guides us through the creation of his Special Edition of this story. With voice artiste Nicholas Briggs, audio engineer Mark Ayres, cameraman John Kelly, Dalek builder Toby Chamberlain, UNIT soldier Kevan Looseley and Ogron Nick Nicholson. Assistant Producer: Stella Broster. Executive Producer: Dan Hall. (13'33" | 16:9 | 2011) 'Now and Then' A visit to the locations used in Day of the Daleks to see how they have changed over the years. Narrator: Toby Hadoke. Thanks to: Richard Bignell, Andre Meyer, BBC Written Archive. Executive Producer: Dan Hall. Producer: Steve Broster. (5'21" | 16:9 | 2011) 'The UNIT Family - Part Two' The second instalment of our series looking at the Doctor's years on Earth as scientific advisor to the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce and the strong family bonds created during that time. With Katy Manning, Barry Letts, Terrance Dicks, actors Nicholas Courtney, John Levene, Richard Franklin and Fernanda Marlowe, stuntman Derek Ware. Music Composed By: Dudley Simpson, arranged and performed by Mark Ayres. Colourist: Jonathan Wood. Camera: Une Herzer, Graham Whittaker. Sound: Angus Anderson, George Kidson, David Mason. Photo Research: Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu. Thanks To: Richard Bignell, James Goss, Paul Reeks. Assistant Producers: Stella Broster, Richard Molesworth. Executive Producer: Dan Hall. Producer: Steve Broster. (31'20" | 16:9 | 2010) 'The UNIT Dating Conundrum' Over the years, many fans have tried to rationalise the chronological setting of the UNIT stories from clues within the narrative, despite the obstacles seemingly put in their way by the production team. Narrator Toby Hadoke explains why dating the stories is so difficult, assisted by Terrance dicks, Dave Owen, Nicholas Briggs and Ben Aaronovitch. Narrator: Toby Hadoke. Music Composed By: Dudley Simpson, arranged and performed by Mark Ayres. Camera: Robert Fairclough. Sound: Ian Braznell. Colourist: Jonathan Wood. Thanks To: John Kelly, Richard Molesworth, Mark Ray, Steve Roberts, Ed Stradling, Paul Vanezis. Assistant Producer: Stella Broster. Executive Producer: Dan Hall. Producer: Steve Broster. (9'02" | 16:9 | 2011) 'The Cheating Memory' Special Edition producer Steve Broster tries to discover why the reality of Day of the Daleks doesn’t quite live up to the memory he has of first seeing it, aged six. With psychologist Dr Sarita Robinson, Nicholas Briggs and Ben Aaronovitch. Thanks To: Peter Crocker, Michael Dinsdale, Robert Fairclough. Assistant Producer: Stella Broster. Executive Producer: Dan Hall. Producer: Steve Broster. (8'25" | 16:9 | 2011) 'Teaser' A short teaser trailer released at the start of production on the Special Edition. (0'17" | 4:3 | 2011) Category:Alternative Soundtrack Category:Audio Navigation Category:Blue Peter Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary Category:Documentary Category:Locations Category:Making Of Category:Nationwide Category:Now and Then Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Radio Times Category:Reversible Sleeve Category:Series History Category:Special Edition Category:The UNIT Family Category:Widescreen Category:Assistant Produced by Stella Broster Category:Assistant Produced by Richard Molesworth Category:Camera by Robert Fairclough Category:Camera by Une Herzer Category:Camera by John Kelly Category:Camera by Graham Whittaker Category:Colour Timing by Jonathan Wood Category:Commentary by Anna Barry Category:Commentary by Mike Catherwood Category:Commentary by Terrance Dicks Category:Commentary by Barry Letts Category:Commentary by Jimmy Winston Category:Executive Produced by Dan Hall Category:Music by Dudley Simpson Category:Narrated by Toby Hadoke Category:Photographic Research by Derek Handley Category:Photographic Research by Ralph Montagu Category:Produced by Steve Broster Category:Sound by Angus Anderson Category:Sound by Ian Braznell Category:Sound by George Kidson Category:Sound by David Mason Category:Thanks to Richard Bignell Category:Thanks to Peter Crocker Category:Thanks to Michael Dinsdale Category:Thanks to Robert Fairclough Category:Thanks to James Goss Category:Thanks to John Kelly Category:Thanks to Andre Meyer Category:Thanks to Richard Molesworth Category:Thanks to Mark Ray Category:Thanks to Paul Reeks Category:Thanks to Steve Roberts Category:Thanks to Ed Stradling Category:Thanks to Paul Vanezis Category:Thanks to BBC Written Archives Category:Ben Aaronovitch Category:Angus Anderson Category:Mark Ayres Category:Anna Barry Category:BBC Written Archives Category:Richard Bignell Category:Ian Braznell Category:Nicholas Briggs Category:Stella Broster Category:Steve Broster Category:Mike Catherwood Category:Toby Chamberlain Category:Nicholas Courtney Category:Peter Crocker Category:Terrance Dicks Category:Michael Dinsdale Category:Robert Fairclough Category:Richard Franklin Category:James Goss Category:Toby Hadoke Category:Dan Hall Category:Derek Handley Category:Une Herzer Category:John Kelly Category:George Kidson Category:Barry Letts Category:John Levene Category:Kevan Looseley Category:Fernanda Marlowe Category:David Mason Category:Andre Meyer Category:Richard Molesworth Category:Ralph Montagu Category:Nick Nicholson Category:Dave Owen Category:Mark Ray Category:Paul Reeks Category:Steve Roberts Category:Dr Sarita Robinson Category:Ed Stradling Category:Paul Vanezis Category:Derek Ware Category:Graham Whittaker Category:Jimmy Winston Category:Jonathan Wood Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Third Doctor Category:CGI